


The Thing About Nightclubs

by DellaMoore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMoore/pseuds/DellaMoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has no idea what he's getting into when he gets wrapped up in a drunken one night stand. Harry thought his life was complicated enough with being an Auror and raising his godson, but things don't go as planned for either of them. Now the real question is where do they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello There

The thing about nightclubs is, they’re only fun when you wanted to be there. And Draco Malfoy did NOT want to be in one. Wizard club or not, he’d much rather be sitting at home relaxing before his vacation was over. Blaise had had other ideas though. Unfortunately Blaise now had his tongue halfway down some girl’s throat in a dark corner, leaving Draco alone to drown in his sorrows. He knew he’d been alone for the past two years, his friends didn’t need to keep reminding him. Pansy kept saying that he needed to get out there in order to meet someone, but she didn’t get the looks he did when they found out who he was. The Malfoy name had taken a dive since the end of the war. He was lucky to even have a job since no one wanted an ex-deatheater on their staff. His neighbors hated him for simply living on their street. It was useless for him to even try. He’d had a few one night stands over the years and he’d accepted the fact that that’s all he’d have. Pansy and Blaise didn’t understand that though. He doubted they ever would. They weren’t half as hated as he was.

Draco sighed and poured himself another shot of fire whiskey. He’d regret it in the morning, but for now he was aiming to polish off the rest of the bottle. He glanced at the dance floor where Pansy had disappeared over an hour ago, but her dark hair and clothes made it impossible to distinguish her from the throng of similarly dressed girls. Some upbeat song came on to a chorus of girls screams. That’s when he saw the figure separate from the crowd and lean against the bar. Skin tight black pants framed the best arse he’d ever seen. He found himself wondering how the man had even gotten them on, but he also had an undeniable urge to be the one to take them off. Draco watched him throw back a shot and chat with the bartender. They seemed on good terms, carrying on a conversation until the bartender was called away.

“How you doing?” Pansy all but shouted in his ear.

“Bloody hell, Pans.”

“What’re you doing all by yourself?”

“Well you went off dancing and Blaise is probably under some girl’s skirt by now.”

“I didn’t mean us. You seemed fairly intent a moment ago.”

“Well, yeah…” He trailed off as his eyes searched for the man who’d been at the bar. He’d disappeared. “Don’t matter now.”

“Come dance with me.” She whined, tugging at his arm.

“Fine.” He gave in before she got impatient and ended up ripping his shirt. She’d done it before. Pansy had never been one to take no for an answer, even from him.

They danced for less than a song before another guy had grabbed her attention. Draco backed away, trying to sneak away until he bumped into more dancers. He turned and found the man he’d been watching earlier. His back was turned to Draco, so he still couldn’t see the man’s face, but with an arse like that it didn’t really matter what his face looked like. It was likely to be pressed into the mattress later anyway. Draco couldn’t stop himself from pressing his body against the other man’s, hips pressed together and his mouth at the man’s ears.

“Can’t seem to look away from you.” He murmured. The man pressed back against him, arms rising up to wrap around his neck as he swayed to the music. Draco wrapped his arms around a strong chest, pulling them closer together. The man’s head fell back onto his shoulder. They danced through several songs, losing time in their movements, and not even noticing. Draco was startled by a sudden curse from his partner. The man stiffened and stopped dancing. He pulled away, breaking their tight embrace and rushed off into the crowd.

Draco stood there for a moment, confused by the sudden shift the man had taken. What had been the problem? He’d seemed interested enough. Had he caught sight of Draco’s face and recognized him? No, he couldn’t have seen him. Perhaps his date had shown up?

Draco sighed in his disappointment. He’d actually thought he wouldn’t be going home alone for once. Deciding it was well past time to leave, he contemplated finding Blaise or Pansy to say goodbye, but chances were Blaise had already gone home for a drunken hookup and even if he could find Pansy she’d just pout. Instead he walked to the floo in the back of the club and returned to his flat.


	2. Losses

                The thing about nightclubs is that some people just stand out in them. Ginny Weasley was one of those people. Harry hurried away from the crowd of dancers and his promising partner to intercept her before she made a scene. There’s no way he’d have gotten away with ignoring her. As soon as he got close to her, he caught the whiff of alcohol. She grinned up at him and threw her arms around his neck. In the three years that he and Ginny had dated on and off, he’d never seen her drunk. He’d only ever even seen her tipsy once, and that was because George had spiked her drink when she wasn’t looking.

                “Harrrrry….” She drawled

                “Ginny, what are you doing here? And why are you drunk?”

                “Didn’t wanna miss ya, Harry.” She started crying. People were beginning to look their way, so he ushered her outside. The last thing he wanted was to have this on the front page of the tabloids tomorrow morning.

                “Ginny, what’s this about?”

                The cool air seemed to wake her up a bit. “I don’t understand. Why are you here? Why were you dancing with that guy?”

                “You know that we’ve been on the rocks. We don’t work well together. You and I both agreed and that’s why we split for good. And besides, you’ve known I was bi since fourth year when I got drunk and snogged Seamus.”

                Ginny plopped down on the sidewalk and sobbed into her arms. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

                “We both agreed that this was for the best.”

                “You’ve already forgotten me. Didn’t I mean anything to you?”

                “Of course you did. You were the first person I’ve ever loved, Ginny. You’re the one I lost my virginity to. You’ve left a mark on me, Gin. I could never forget you.” He sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to stop her shaking.

                “Then why did you leave?!”

                “Because we were holding each other back. You could have something great with Dean, now that I’m out of the picture. We weren’t happy together anymore.”

                “I know, I just…” She shrugged, “I thought we’d always be together, you know.”

                “I know, Gin. And I do love you, just not in the way that you want or deserve.” She nodded as he spoke. They’d been through this weeks ago when they decided to finally end their on-again off-again relationship. Ginny had always wanted to settle down and start a family while Harry wasn’t ready for that. She’d always been a little bit of a prude and it had always rubbed Harry the wrong way. Harry had still been off-kilter and ready for adventure after the battle, but Ginny had wanted to forget it all. She didn’t even want to talk about the war or any of the things that had happened. They’d agreed to go back to being friends. He’d always loved her like a sister and it was only now that he was realizing that it would never really be more than that.

                Ginny yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you home.” He said, pulling her up. She just nodded as he led her back to the little apartment she rented in wizarding London. He tucked her into her bed and she was sound asleep before he’d even turned out the light.

                Harry debated going back to the club and looking for the guy he’d been dancing with, but realizing how little he knew about the guy, he decided it’d be a waste. He hadn’t seen the bloke’s face, all he’d seen was a glimpse of pale skin illuminated by the strobe lights. He’d only felt the warm body pressed against his back and those strong slim fingers digging into his hips. Even the husky whisper wasn’t enough to recognize the man by. People didn’t speak in sexy whispers in normal conversations.

                So Harry apparated back to 12 Grimmuald place and ignored the murmuring portrait as he headed to his room. She’d finally given up shouting when he threatened to bind her mouth shut. He slipped into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of faceless men with strong hands and pale skin.


	3. Say That Again?

The thing about nightclubs was you never knew who you’d run into. Draco was at the nightclub for the fourth night in a row since that man’s disappearing incident with still no luck finding him. It didn’t help that he didn’t know a damn thing about him, he couldn’t just go ask the staff if they knew a man with messy dark hair and a great arse.

                “Surprised to see you here.” Blaise said, sliding into the opposite side of the booth. “This isn’t really your scene. Is it that guy you met?”

                Draco shrugged, “He seemed pretty friendly with the bartender, maybe he comes here often.”

                “Or you’re just grasping at straws. Don’t go getting obsessed with some guy you don’t even know.”

                “I’m not that desperate.” Draco sneered, but the truth was, he just might be that desperate.

                Blaise chuckled, obviously seeing through the lie. “What do you know about him?”

                “Messy dark hair, great arse, would look perfect sprawled across my sheets.” He shrugged, throwing back a shot.

                “Not that helpful, I could find quite a few that fit that description.” He said, eying a tall man with a ponytail.

                “His hair wasn’t that long and he wasn’t taller than me.”

                “Picky, picky, you’ll never get anywhere if you don’t branch out.”

                “You’d know all about that.” Draco rolled his eyes.

                Blaise grinned. “And what, pray tell, is the matter with branches?”

                Draco rolled his eyes and shooed his friend off. Blaise’s attention had been stolen away by the man he’d spied earlier. He watched as the two slipped off to the dance floor, easily wrapping around one another. Draco envied Blaise’s ability to parade through people the way he did. Draco couldn’t do that. A one night stand every once in a while was about all he could manage. What he really wanted was something lasting, and he knew there wasn’t a hope of that.

 

 

                It was several hours later when Draco stumbled to the bathroom. He was sloppily drunk and nearly ready to go home, admitting defeat. He pushed through the bathroom door and froze. He recognized the form leaning over the sink, ass sticking out as he leaned close to the mirror. Draco found himself pressed up against the other man, nuzzling his neck before he’d even made the decision to move.

                “I’ve been looking for you.”

                The other man chuckled, “Have you now?”

                “Ever since you disappeared on me last week. Not letting you slip away again.” Draco managed between open mouthed kissed along his partner’s neck.

                “Mmm, how do you plan on stopping me?” The man chuckled, the sound shaking his broad chest as he spun around in Draco’s arms. His arm snaked around Draco’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

                “I…well…wanna take you…home.” Draco stammered, lost in swirling green eyes and a cocky smirk to rival his own.

                “Lead the way.” He drawled, hand curling around Draco’s neck to pull him into a smoldering kiss. Lips clashed against one another, tongues battling for dominance. Draco let his partner take over, not even noticing their movement until his was pressed up against a wall, a muscular thigh between his legs and a hand tangled in his hair. A moan he’d never admit to escaped, echoing in the empty bathroom.

                “So gorgeous.” The man muttered, biting a mark into the pale skin of Draco’s neck. He let his head fall back, allowing the man better access.

                The door smashed over followed by a gasp and hurried apologies as the unknown partier hurried out.

                “Bed….” Draco gasped out. “Floo…”

                The man growled, nipping his neck once more before backing up. Draco clutched his hand, still a little afraid that he’d slip away if given the change. They stumbled into the floo, wrapped around each other. They kissed their way through Draco’s flat, shedding clothes as they made it into his bedroom. Draco tripped onto the bed, dragging his partner along with him. They curled up together, Draco chasing the warmth of another body beside him, and before they knew it they’d both fallen asleep

 

 ***

               

                Draco woke up to sunlight pouring in the wall of windows lining his bedroom. He grumbled as he sat up. Why hadn’t he closed the curtains before he’d gone to sleep?

                “Morning.” A raspy voice jolted him away from the curtains as the memories of the night before came back to him. He turned to see the dark haired man sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to Draco. He’d pulled on the torn jeans he’d been wearing the night before but hadn’t managed a shirt yet. He was toying with one of those muggle devices, a telephone cell or something.

                “Morning.” Draco muttered, nervously scratching the back of his neck. “About last night…that’s never happened…I…”

                “Yeah, me neither.” The man chuckled nervously ruffling up his already wild hair. “Too much to drink I guess.”

                “I don’t believe I caught you name.”

                “Oh right, its Harry…”

                “Potter!” Draco’s attempted sneer was more of a gasping surprise as the other man turned, his grin falling as he caught sight of Draco.

                “Malfoy…”

                The two stared at each other for a moment before Draco hurriedly doned his dressing gown. He couldn’t believe there was a half-naked Harry Potter in his bedroom. Potter meanwhile pulled on his shirt and scrambled about for his wand.

                “I…uh…I have to get going.”

                Draco just nodded as Potter gathered together his things and apparated out of the flat. Draco stood frozen before he stumbled out into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. He couldn’t believe he’d spent the last few days obsessed with Potter, that Potter had snogged him senseless the night before, that he’d nearly had sex with Harry bloody Potter.

                That’s when he caught sight of the purple marks along his throat in his reflection on the window. He’d let Potter mark him? He’d never let any of his previous partners mark his skin. What the hell was wrong with him? He decided he would never be going out with Blaise or Pansy again, ever. And was never drinking that much again.


	4. Coincidences

The Thing about nightclubs was that you never knew how they'd impact your life. Harry sat at his desk attempting to work on tedious paperwork, while mentally cursing that damned club and Dean Thomas for working there. It had been a week since the incident with Draco Malfoy. 

"You alright there, mate?" Ron asked from across their small office.

"Yeah, just...just tired is all." He didn't really want to explain to Ron the reason for his perpetual bad mood.

His week had started out so great, too. He'd woken up tangled in silk sheets, a warm body curled up beside him and soft blonde hair filling his nose with the scent of jasmine and vanilla. It had been so long since Harry had felt a peacefulness like this, so long since he'd actually slept next to another. He'd been tentative to leave without saying goodbye and hopefully getting a name, so he'd been slow at dressing, toying with the mobile phone Hermione had insisted he buy. And then that voice, he'd wanted to close his eyes and just let the man talk and still, even knowing who that voice belonged to, he couldn't seem to erase it from his memory.

"Harry!"

"Huh?" He asked, shocked out of his internal ramblings.

"The alarm, Harry! There's been another attack, let's go!"

They hurried off to the briefing, it was another attack by a radical anti-muggle group. Teams apparated to the location, hurrying to block off the area. Red cloaked figures decended upon them, curses rocketing back and forth amongst the terrified screams of muggles. A sudden blast of pink threw Harry back, slamming his head into a brick wall. His vision blurred before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

The next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to blinding light. Muttered voices froze into silence when he groaned.

"Harry?"

"Are you alright?"

"How you feeling?"

"Can you hear me?"

Harry was assulted by voices as his vision started to clear. He was lying in a hospital bed surrounded by Weasleys.

"Daddy!" Teddy cried from Molly's arms, his eyes big and wet from tears.

"It's okay, Kiddo. I'm alright." Harry said letting the boy crawl onto the bed beside him. He curled into Harry's side, head resting on his shoulder and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid we couldn't determine what kind of curse you were hit with today, so we'd like to keep you overnight for observation." A healer explained as he worked his way through the crowd around Harry's bed.

"Is that really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so. We don't know what kind of side effects you may experience or how long they could last."

"I wanna stay too!" Teddy interjected, looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but you have school tomorrow with Miss Luna and you need to get some sleep."

"How about a sleepover with us?" Hermione asked, "Rosie would love to play with you."

"Really?!" Teddy instantly perked up.

There was some small talk as everyone slowly departed, leaving Harry to finally take some heavy strength pain killers for the pounding in his head. He slipped into a deep sleep, not waking until the wee hours of the next morning.

"Should have known the 'difficult' patient tonight would be you, Potter." A startlingly familiar voice drawled from the doorway of his room. Draco Malfoy stood looking over his chart in a white lab coat that Harry had to admit looked damn good on him. He must have said that aloud though because Malfoy chuckled as he moved about the room. "You are much more agreeable when you're high on pain killers.

"You liked me fine at the club." Harry pouted.

"Seriously? You are a grown man, stop pouting. And in my defense I was pissed and didn't know it was you."

"Didn't stop you bringing me to your flat."

"I was pissed."

"So was I, but I still remember. Bet those marks haven't even faded away yet." Harry smirked.

"I did not give you permission to bite me, Potter."

"You loved every second of it. You wanted me."

Malfoy snorted, "Please, I didn't want YOU."

"You did. What did you want from me, Malfoy? Did you want me to touch you? Taste you?" Harry didn't know why he was carrying on. He'd blame the drugs later, but for now the wide-eyed look Malfoy was giving him was more than enough for him to continue. "Did you want me to tease you open and fuck you into the bed? Would you have liked that? Would you have screamed for me? I bet you would have."

Malfoy was panting lightly, his eyes dilated so the silver was just a thin ring. He stood beside the bed, leaning forward. Harry thought that he probably didn't even know he was doing it. He would definitely blame it on the drugs later, but Harry reached up, grabbing the lapels of Malfoy's coat and pulling him in for a kiss. Malfoy groaned and parted his lips for Harry's tongue. He pressed closer, half laying on the bed. 

"See what i do to you, just from talking?" Harry hissed in his ear, fingers twined in soft blonde hair.

"I...I...." Malfoy's panting breaths ghosted over Harry's neck. He ran his fingers comfortingly through that long hair as Malfoy caught his breath.

"This...this can't keep happening." Malfoy snapped pulling away. "We are not a thing. That's not happening. Just...just piss off, Potter." He swept out of the room before Harry had a chance to respond. He settled back into bed, but he knew there wouldn't be any more sleep for him tonight.


	5. Giving In

The thing about nightclubs is that they’re all really the same. Draco sat in a different club, but it looked like a near replica of the other one.

“Potter?!” Blaise was laughing his ass off and he could tell that Pansy was struggling to keep back her smirk. “You nearly fucked Potter?!”

Draco simply glared, downing the fire whiskey in front of him and signaling the bartender for another. He’d left out the incident at the hospital, but he was now regretting having mentioned anything to his idiotic friends. Unfortunately, they’d demanded a reason why he refused to go to the old club.

“He is fairly attractive.” Pansy commented, wearily looking at Draco, as if she were expecting him to lash out.

“I don’t care if the prat is attractive, he’s bloody unreasonable. He’s an arrogant dick.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Blaise smirked. “But I’d have hit that in a heartbeat, Dray.”

“You’d hit anything that moves, attractive or not.” Draco snapped. Blaise simply laughed before he disappeared into the crowd. Pansy followed soon after and Draco, seeing his chance for escape, hurried out the door.

He wasn’t nearly as drunk as he’d like to have been, but he couldn’t stand the thought of spending the night in another loud club. He had too much on his mind anyway. He was looking forward to settling into his couch with take away and a bottle of fire whiskey. Of course, Draco’s plans never did work out the way he wanted and halfway down a dark alley he bumped into the exact person he’d been trying not to think about. A hand reached out and caught his arm to steady him.

“Sorry, I…” Potter trailed off when his bright green eyes met Draco’s. In the dim light from the street behind them he saw Potter flush. Draco wondered idly if he was embarrassed by the things he said at St. Mungo’s.

Neither had stepped back from the collision, leaving them mere inches apart. He could feel Potter’s warm breath ghosting over his face and the heat of Potter’s hand on his upper arm. Trying to steady himself he stuttered in a breath, only managing to catch the scent of Potter, a mixed scent of subtle smoke and fresh cinnamon. He faintly recognized them as the two strongest scents to him in Amortenia. He’d been working with the potion at work today, leaving it fresh on his mind. Draco found himself leaning into Potter, inhaling deeply.

Potter groaned at the contact of their bodies as they pressed closer, drawing Draco’s attention to plush lips. He didn’t know who made the first move, but suddenly they were kissing. One of Potter’s hands slipped up into his hair and the other clutched his waist, pulling him closer. Their bodies pressed tightly together. Draco moaned, his arms wrapping around Potter’s neck. Once again they wound up pressed against a wall, one of Draco’s legs wrapped around the other man’s hip and their clothed erections rubbed together leaving them both breathless.

“Fuck, Potter…”

“Mmm, you taste good.” His lips moved down to Draco’s neck.

“Want you.”

He chuckled, “Really?”

“Shut up. Yes. My flat is close.” He shifted, pushing Potter back to grab his hand and lead him down the alley to the street he lived on.

“Are you sure?” Potter asked as they kissed again at his doorway.

“Damnit Potter, just take me to bed.” Draco growled, he was just drunk enough that this seemed like a good idea and just sober enough to be annoyed at the other man’s hesitations. “Used to dream about this.” Okay maybe he was drunker than he thought.

“Oh really?” Potter asked as he unbuttoned Draco’s shirt, leaving it draped over the arm of a chair. His own shirt fell to the ground in the hall.

“After quidditch, in the showers, I thought of you sometimes.” He really needed to stop himself from talking. He kissed and nibbled at Potter’s jawline as he fumbled with the man’s stubborn belt.

“Oh, wish I could’ve seen that.” Potter groaned, fisting a hand in Draco’s hair to drag him back in for another kiss. With a light shove he pushed Draco onto the bed. He yanked Draco’s pants off with a hard tug and dropped his own. Both moaned as they settled together, their cocks rubbing together with delicious friction. Harry muttered a preparation spell and slowly slid into the blonde.

“Fuck, Potter!” Draco cried out as Potter started up a steady rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. It was fast and dirty. He came across his own stomach at Potter’s rough ministrations as the man filled him up with his cum.

Potter rolled off of him. Both of them panting. Draco muttered a cleaning spell, tingling over his arse and making him shivering. Potter dragged him close and instead of arguing Draco just let it happen. He settled his head on Potter’s shoulder and let sleep take him.

 

 ***

 

Draco woke up alone, tangled in silk sheets. The pillow still smelled like Potter but he was long gone. Getting up, though reminded him of their activities the night before. It definitely hadn’t been a dream then. Standing in the bathroom, he looked at the fading marks on his neck and the new purple one on his chest. He sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

Shaking his head, he stepped into the shower. The hot spray relaxed his sore muscles. Wrapping himself in a silk robe, he padded out into the kitchen to find a cup of tea charmed to stay hot.

“I’m so screwed, aren’t I?” He asked the kitchen as he sank into a chair at the bar.


	6. Routines

The thing about nightclubs is that they don’t usually fit into your daily routine. Harry only had time to go out every couple weeks when Andromeda was feeling well enough to take Teddy for the weekend. And somehow those nights out started ending at Draco Malfoy’s flat, tangled together in green silk sheets. They never talked about it. They rarely talked at all aside from during sex.

Harry knew this wasn’t a relationship that he should get into, but he felt better than he had in a long time. Aside from being stunningly gorgeous, the blonde was wonderful in bed. He submitted easily to Harry, begging and pleading and making the most beautiful noises. Since the war, most of Harry’s time was taken up with Teddy or work and he hadn’t had much time to go out and meet people. Sure he occasionally had a drunken hook up, but he never brought anyone home. Not even Ginny had spent much time at Grimmuald Place because they’d been so on and off again. Teddy was his priority and he wasn’t about to parade his partners through the kid’s life. Malfoy didn’t have a problem with Harry suddenly showing up at his place in the middle of the night and disappearing before the sun rose, though. In fact he seemed to enjoy it, pulling Harry in by his coat to snog him senseless on the sofa.

They’d started as just a drunken release, but they’d ceased needing the alcohol to fall into bed together. But it was never more than that. They didn’t have dinner together or talk about anything. They barely even acknowledged each other when they saw one another in public. The tabloids were going crazy wondering what he was doing and who he was seeing. They were lost, unable to post anything about him aside from occasional photographs from ministry events and it was lovely. But there was just one problem. He was getting addicted to the feel Malfoy’s skin, the drag of his lips, the tight embrace of his body.

“Hey, Harry.” Hermione’s voice brought him out of the mess of his mind. She sat across from him, sipping a cup of tea. The Leaky Couldron was fairly empty this early in the morning.

“What’d you call me for Mione?”

“Because you’ve been holding out on me, Harry. Ron might believe those excuses about being tired and all, but I know you’ve been seeing someone.”

“Hermione, I – ”

“Don’t even try lying to me, Harry. I can see right through it.”

“It’s not what you think.”

“What I think, is that you’ve been seeing someone and for whatever reason you’ve been keeping it secret. Now, I’m not going to pry, but I am curious.”

“We’re not dating. It’s just…I don’t know…release of tension.” Harry shrugged, hoping Hermione would let it go. Of course he knew better.

“How’d you meet?”

“In a club.” It wasn’t a total lie. They’d hooked up the first time in a club.

“Male? Female?”

“Male.”

“Do you know him? Do you trust him?”

“Yeah, I do.” And as he said it he knew it was true. Somewhere along the way he actually had started to trust the blonde. Perhaps it was the intimate nature of the interactions or maybe it was just how cuddly the man got after sex that made him so endearing. Either way, Harry was realizing just how deep he’d gotten into this.

“You care about him.”

“I don’t know, Mione. It’s not really a relationship.”

“But do you want it to be?”

“No…maybe…I don’t know.”

“Well have you talked to him about it?”

“No, we don’t really talk all that much.”

She chuckled, “I just want you to be happy, Harry. If you need anything I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Mione. What’s Ron doing at work?”

“No, no I’m not giving you any information. You are on medical leave, Harry. You need to rest and get better.”

“I’m fine. I really don’t need a week off.”

“Well the healers do. You can go back on Monday.”

“Hermione, I’m bored. I can’t work. No one will even give me old case files to look over. And Teddy will be at Andromeda’s for at least two more days. What am supposed to do?”

“Why don’t you go see you’re potential boyfriend?” She giggled at the glare Harry shot her.

“He works too, Mione.” He laughed.

“I have to get going.” She shrugged, gesturing to her swollen belly. “I’ve got an appointment to check on the baby.” Harry stood up, giving her a hug and rubbing her belly.

He walked home after that, wanting to distract himself from the empty house that was waiting for him. Once again, he should’ve known better because no sooner had he sat down in his living room a few hours later than a knock came at his door. He contemplated just leaving it and pretending he wasn’t home, but it was likely important or they wouldn’t be at his door.

He was expecting it to be Ron or someone from work coming to bring him news about the case. Instead he was surprised to find Draco Malfoy, nervously shifting from foot to foot. He looked great in a long black jacket with a Slytherin green scarf wrapped around his neck. Harry’s mouth went dry. Windblown platinum hair drifted into swirling silver eyes and it made him want to reach out and brush the silken locks aside.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

“I was hoping to speak with you.”

“Of course, come on in.” He stepped aside to let the blonde brush past him. What could Malfoy want to talk to him about? They didn’t talk. That was the purpose behind their entire relationship. Malfoy shrugged out of his coat, further distracting Harry by the tight blue shirt clinging to his body. Unable to help himself, he pressed up against the man, mouthing at his neck.

“Potter!” Malfoy gasped as Harry wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. He slipped one hand under his shirt toying with a nipple. The other rubbed his growing erection through his pants. Malfoy pulled away, turning around to kiss him and drag him onto the sofa. The rutted against each other, breathing in each other’s’ groans. Before he knew it, Malfoy was pressing him back against the sofa and sinking to his knees between Harry’s thighs.

Harry tangled his hands in that silky blonde hair with a groan. When he came with a cry, he could feel Malfoy swallow around him, only to cry out as he came into his hand. He spelled away the mess and climbed onto the sofa to curl into Harry’s side. They passed several moments in silence, catching their breath.

“I did come to talk.” Malfoy finally spoke.

“Mmm? Really?”

“Yeah.” He sat up, straightening his clothes and running a hand through his hair.

Harry sat up, righting his own clothes and slipping off into the kitchen to grab them each a glass of whiskey. He returned to find Malfoy settled comfortably in a chair, feet resting on the table. Harry shook his head, Malfoy shouldn’t look so right in Harry’s house. But he did. He fit in well with the rich leather and classic architecture of the room, like he belonged there. Maybe Hermione was right, he did care for the snarky blonde. Somewhere along the way, he’d actually started caring for the guy.

“What brought you here then, Draco?”

He looked a bit shocked at the casual use of his first name before shaking it off, “Well, _Harry_ , I’ve been thinking.”

Harry suddenly felt a stab of worry that Malfoy was going to change him mind and say their arrangement was over, that they couldn’t continue whatever it was they were doing. Unfortunately the floo flared to life and a rumbled and soot stained Ron stepped out of the fire.

“Harry…” He fell silent when his eyes landed on Malfoy. “What’s he doing here? Harry, you can’t be consulting on the case without authorization. You can’t be working.”

“Yeah, I know. What do you need?”

“Mione went into labor at her appointment and I’m on my way to St. Mungo’s. Could you pick Rosie up from school and watch her for the night? We’ll be going home by tomorrow afternoon.”

Harry nodded, hurrying up and hugging him friend. “I’ll watch her as long as you need. We’ll come visit you tomorrow. Give Mione my love.”

“Okay, okay. I – I gotta go.” Ron ruffled his ginger hair and hurrying back to the floo. “No working on the case, Harry!” And suddenly he was gone. Harry cast a tempus charm to see when he’d need to pick up Rose. He still had a few hours.

“Sorry, Draco, go on.” Harry sat back down, sipping his drink.

Draco played nervously with the buttons on his shirt. This was a side of him that Harry had never seen. Draco Malfoy was always confident and snarky with a witty retort or a snide comment at the ready. But now he seemed unsure and fidgety.

“You and I’ve always been intense, Harry. Back in school with our silly feud and our quidditch rivalry. And now with us hooking up. I never knew why you always riled me up.”

Harry chuckled, “I know what you mean.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I always go so passionate about you. Ron and Hermione used to say I was obsessed with you.”

Draco grinned, “Well, I am gorgeous.”

“Shut up, you prat.” But there was no venom in his voice, just laughter.

“I’ve enjoyed our _re-acquaintance_.” His grin was simply dirty, and it got to Harry. He loved Draco’s lips, how soft and firm they felt against his own. “And I don’t want it to end. I haven’t actually been this content since before the war, if I’m being honest. And as must as I loath to add to your ego, Potter, I owe that you.”

Harry was stunned, unsure of how to respond.

“And don’t think I’m being sappy or anything. I just feel like I need to explain myself a bit before I go on. Feel free to stop me if you need to, I know that you’re probably not looking for the same things I am and this is likely just a casual arrangement. I understand that, Harry, and if you want to forget that I ever asked I can do that. I just want to know if you’d be willing to see if there’s more here.”

Harry simply stared, as eloquent as he’d ever been. When there was no response from Harry, Draco sighed, grabbing his jacket and moving to get up. “I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry.”

“No, Draco, wait!” Harry stood to intercept the man before he could leave. “I’m just surprised is all. Sit back down.”

Draco reluctantly did, slightly stiff and not entirely meeting Harry’s eyes.

“You mean like dating?”

“Yeah, but I can understand if you wouldn’t want to. I don’t know if you’re out yet or anything like that and the press can be awful. I know you like me sexually, at least…”

“You’re rambling.”

“Sorry, I’m just nervous is all. What do you think?”

There was a hopeful gleam in those silvery eyes, but there was also fear there. It made Harry want to hug him and ravage him all at the same time. “I would want to move slowly, keep things quiet until we’re comfortable with everyone else hounding us, because they will. The press, your family, both of our friends. It won’t be easy.”

“I know, but then again when have either of us ever done things the easy way?”

They both chuckled. “I have a tight schedule and a lot of priorities, Draco. You’d have to be ok with that.”

“Well, I know work and all. I’ve got a fairly demanding job as well.”

“Not just that, but – ” A loud snap cut him off and suddenly he was being tackled into the couch by a blonde child with golden eyes and a wide grin.

“Daddy, I’m home! Can we go to the zoo?! Grandma was gonna take me but she can’t and I wanna go real bad. Please?! And get ice cream? Will you talk to the snakes for me?”

“My apologies, Mr. Potter. Lady Andromeda has taken ill and sends her apologies for sending Master Teddy home early.”

“It’s no problem. I send my regards.” Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Teddy. With a deep bow the house elf apparated away.

“Daddy, who’s that?” Teddy was looking curiously at Draco who simply stared back with wide eyes.

“This is Draco, daddy’s friend.” He looked up quickly, hoping Draco wouldn’t argue.

“You have hair like mine. Look what I can do!” He squeezed his eyes shut until his hair turned bright blue. “Can you do that too?”

“With a spell, I suppose.” Draco responded.

“Hey, Teddy, guess who’s going to be staying with us tonight?”

“Rosie?!”

“Yeah, so why don’t you go get her room all ready. We have to go pick her up in an hour or so.”

Teddy ran off up the hair, hot pink replacing the blue of his hair.

“I didn’t know you had a kid.” Draco said moments later, once Teddy was out of sight.

Harry was shocked. It had been all over the papers when he’d taken Teddy in three years before when Andromeda had first gotten sick. How had Draco completely missed that? “Well, technically he’s my godson. He’s Lupin and Tonks’ son.”

Dawning showed on Draco’s face. “Andromeda’s grandson.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I took him in after she got sick. He was only a year old. Look, Teddy is my main priority over everything else. If you’ve changed your mind…”

“Of course not. I’ll take both of you out. Saturday, we can all go to the zoo. I wouldn’t mind seeing you speak to the snakes myself.”

Harry was in shock. He’d been expecting Draco to change his mind when he explained about Teddy. “Ok, but as far as Teddy knows we’re just friends, alright? I don’t want him to be confused if this doesn’t work out. He’s still only a child.”

Darco grinned.


	7. Christmas Part One

The thing about nightclubs is you don’t really miss them once you stop going. It was true enough for Draco. He’d stopped going out once he and Harry settled into a more steady relationship. Pansy and Blaise teased him mercilessly. They knew he was seeing someone but he refused to tell them who. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to make Harry uncomfortable, but it was more so because he wasn’t sure how they’d respond to him dating Harry bloody Potter. He still wasn’t sure how to respond to the fact that he was dating Harry bloody Potter even though it had been several weeks.

He’d taken Harry and Teddy out to the muggle zoo and they’d had a surprising amount of fun. Teddy was a natural comedian and already a ladies man. Though he hadn’t known his cousin well, he could see a lot of Tonks’ bright personality in the boy as well as Lupin’s quick wit. He found that he adored how doting Harry was to the boy. Harry was a brilliant father, though Draco wasn’t sure exactly why he was surprised by the fact. Harry had always been a caring and gentle person.

Weekend were often spend at Potter’s home, when he wasn’t working of course, where Draco pretended to stay in a guest room until Teddy was asleep and he slipped into Harry’s warmly decorated bedroom. They’d been surprised a few times by Teddy waking them up early and having to pretend to simply be talking. He’d thought it would be an inconvenience, having to hide their relationship from the boy, but it was surprisingly fun. It became a game to see how many kisses they could share when Teddy would slip out of the room.

Now they were lying in Harry’s bed cuddling together after a fantastic round. Teddy was visiting Andromeda and they had the whole house to themselves. Harry was snoring softly, he’d had a long week at work and was exhausted, leaving Draco awake and thinking. He looked at the man sleeping in his arms and felt his chest warm. Blonde and black hair mixed together on the pillow, like some yin and yang design. His muscles were loose and relaxed, his body aching in the best of ways. He could very easily get used to the feel of sleeping with someone, waking up to smiling lips and green eyes. He loved this feeling. He loved this man.

He loved him. He loved Harry Potter. When had that happened? He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he knew it was true. Draco was surprised, he hadn’t ever felt like this before. He thought that he had, but he hadn’t. Not really. Not like this. He smiled and moved to get the small box from his pants pocket.

“Draco?” Harry rolled over, his hair a mess and his voice rough from sleep.

“Merry Christmas.” He replied, handing Harry the box.

“Christmas isn’t for another two days.”

He shrugged, “I got impatient.”

Harry chuckled at that. Draco watched, unintentionally holding his breath, as Harry opened the box. His eyes widened in shock. “Draco, this…” He stuttered off, fingers running over the pocket watch. Draco had had it specially made for him. It was gold, inlayed with rubies and emeralds. _Merry Christmas, Harry_ was etched inside the cover.

“Do you like it?” He asked, picking at the blanket on the bed, almost afraid to look in his lover’s eyes. What if he didn’t like it? What if he’d gone too over board and Harry was pissed at him?

Harry’s laughter made his eyes shoot up, fear shooting down his spine. “What’s so funny?” He knew he was pouting, but was powerless to stop it.

Harry leaned over, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. “It’s amazing, Draco. I love it. I’m laughing because of what I got you.”

He watched as Harry got up, admiring the view of his fantastic arse as he sauntered across the room stark naked. He pulled a small box from the top drawer of his dresser and silently handed it over. Draco opened it, surprised to see sparkling silver cufflinks adorned in rubies and emeralds. And then suddenly he too was laughing and mouths were pressed together. The gifts were quickly set aside as they moved against each other. Draco gasped as two fingers were pressed into his loosened and filthy hole. He moaned out as Harry massaged his prostate.

“H…Harrrry.” He could feel the cum from their earlier round slipped out and onto his legs. “P…please.”

And then Harry was pressing inside him and he felt deliciously full. His back arched off the bed as he cried out, each thrust hitting the perfect angle. He cried out louder as Harry latched onto his collar bone, sucking a dark bruise into his pale skin. Draco’s own nails dug into Harry’s skin, leaving scratch marks across his tanned back. A tight hand wrapped around his aching cock and he sighed in relief, coming a few moments later with a shout. Above him Harry pistoned faster into him, stilling with a shout of his name as he came as well.

They fell panting onto the bed. They lay like that for a long time, just basking in each other’s presence and the blissful afterglow. “Draco?”

“Hmmm?”

“Would you consider going with me to the burrow for Christmas?”

“You mean with the Weasleys?” Draco asked, brow arching in question.

Harry was still flushed from the exertion, but he seemed to flush darker as Draco watched him. “Yeah, I mean you don’t have to, but I’d like for you to come with me. They know I’ve been seeing someone, but I haven’t said who and Molly all but demanded that I bring you, well she said the person I’ve been sneaking around with, but…”

“You’re rambling, Potter.”

“Right, sorry.”

“I mean, I guess that I could, if you’re sure that you want them to know about us.”

“I want us to go public, if you’re okay with that of course. I’m tired of sneaking around and I’m happy to be with you. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

Draco grinned. After his earlier revelation, he wanted the same thing. He was tired of the papers debating who Harry was dating and seeing all the fans through themselves at him in public. It made Draco angry beyond belief. It made him want to stalk over and stake his claim no matter where they were, but he’d had to hold himself back. Maybe now he wouldn’t have to. Draco sighed, sleepily. “Good so do I. Love you.”

“What?” Draco’s eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He hadn’t meant to voice that thought quite yet. It still seemed awfully soon and he didn’t want to scare Harry away.

Harry simply grinned at what he was sure was a frightened expression. “Love you too, Draco.”

 

*******

 

Draco replayed the previous night in his head as he dressed. He fitted the new cufflinks into his emerald green shirt, running his fingers over them lovingly.

“Draco, let’s go, we’re already running late.” His mother called from downstairs. Grabbing his jacket with a sigh, Draco hurried to the floo. They stepped through, leaving his grumbling father sitting on the couch. Since the war, Narcissa had begun attempting to rebuild a relationship with her sister and this year they were visiting her for Christmas Eve dinner. Lucius, of course, did not approve of them consorting with ‘muggleborn sympathizers’ and refused to be part. “Now, Andi, will be having other guests as well this evening and I expect you to be civil.”

Draco rolled his eyes, who did she think he’d cause a scene over? Giggling from the sitting room drew their attention as soon as they stepped into Andromeda’s house. He’d never been in her home before, but it was warm and invited. The complete opposite of Malfoy Manor. It reminded him a lot of Harry’s house actually.

Oh.

That’s what Narcissa was worried about, wasn’t it? Harry and Teddy were the other guests. He really should’ve figured that sooner. Andromeda was a bug part of Teddy’s life, so it only made since that he and Harry would be here for her Christmas dinner. He sighed, it was time his mother found out anyway. Draco was tired of them being a secret.

“Dray! Dray! Dray!” Teddy shouted in excitement when they walked into the room. He ran forward, little arms wrapping around Draco’s neck as he picked the little boy up. His hair changed to blue in his excitement. Andromeda and Narcissa were staring at him in shock.

“So you’re his friend Dray?” Andromeda asked, shakily standing up to embrace her sister and nephew. “How do you know Teddy?”

He caught Harry’s eye as he stood to join them, reaching forward to lace their hands together. “Harry and I’ve been seeing each other for a while now.”

Andromeda smiled at them, nodding her approval. His mother on the other hand looked like her eyes were about to bug out of her head. “You…and…oh, dear, your father is going to have a fit.” She smiled at that and clapped him on the shoulder. “As long as you’re happy, dear.”

“Really? You’re not upset?”

“I wish you’d told me, of course, but I understand your desire for privacy. The media can get out of hand rather quickly.”

He and Harry nodded.

She turned to Harry. “You just treat my son well.”

“Of course, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry replied grinning, squeezing Draco’s hand gently.

She waved a hand, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Call me, Cissy. And you must come for dinner at the Manor. I promise my husband will be civil.”

Overall, Draco was pleased with how calmly it had gone. He knew his father would indeed throw a fit, but he no longer feared Lucius Malfoy the way he had as a child. He knew his mother would keep him in line. After many years, she’d become quite good at calming the man’s rage. She was also a lot more open minded and accepting than her husband. The rest of the evening passed in easy companionship. He and Harry sat beside each other, always touching be it through holding hands or just arms casually brushing one another. It was nice, to be able to share Harry’s affection around others. He knew he could easily get used to the feeling and he wouldn’t give it up for anything.

At the end of the night, Draco kissed his mother and his aunt goodbye and went home with Harry and Teddy, very much to the little boy’s excitement. He’d been giggling all night, ever since he’d caught Harry and Draco stealing a quick kiss under the mistletoe. After a length explanation of how Draco was his dad’s boyfriend, Teddy couldn’t stop his laughter. Surprisingly he wasn’t too nervous for the Weasley Christmas the following day. Perhaps it was because he knew that they were Harry’s family and that they were important to the man he loved, but he thought it was more likely the knowledge that he’d have Harry and Teddy there with him. Draco adored them both and he wanted the three of them to be their own family. He’d never considered himself the domestic type, but now he could actually see it with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weasley Christmas coming next!


	8. Christmas Part Two

The thing about nightclubs is they don’t make the best meeting stories, especially when there’s already a sketchy history with the person. But Harry wasn’t too concerned about it. He was more so concerned about how all of his friends would view that sketchy past.

“Have you changed your mind?” Harry asked as he watched Malfoy change his shirt for the fifth time already that morning, fitting the new cufflinks into a silver dress shirt.

“No, no.”

“Then stop changing already. You look fine.”

“We go now?!” Teddy bounced up and down on Harry’s bed.

“Maybe, I should wear the red silk shirt…”

“No! You look gorgeous, now we are leaving!” Harry clutched his arm and all but drug the blonde to the floo already burning in the sitting room.

“Okay, okay! Let’s go.” Draco straightened up, brushing imaginary dirt off of his shirt.

“Dray!” Teddy cried, reaching up to Draco. Harry watched as Draco picked up the little boy, his hair fading from blue to his natural light blonde to match Draco’s. It warmed his heart to see how easily Draco and Teddy had taken to each other. Taking a deep breathe, Harry stepped through the floo, Draco following with Teddy.

“Arry!” Rose shouted the second he stepped from the green flames, throwing herself into Harry’s arms. Hermione smiled from her spot on the couch holding baby Hugo. Victorie was playing with George and Angelina’s daughter, Roxanne. Harry knew the moment Draco stepped out of the fireplace because the entire room fell silent.

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise while Ron and George both took on angry expressions. Charlie was looking about the room in slight confusion while Bill drew his wand. Fleur and Angelina swept up their children, ready to rush them out of the room should a fight break out. Percy simply watched from the edge of the room and Arthur was staring between Harry and Draco in surprise.

“Why’d everyone go…” Molly entered from the kitchen but trailed off when she saw the blonde standing in the center of her living room.

“Dray? Wass the matter?” Teddy asked quietly, tugging on the blonde’s hair.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Draco hissed, eyeing Bill and Ron who still had their wands pointed at him before snapping. “Are you really going to curse me while I’m holding a child?”

Teddy’s eyes went wide, “No hurt Dray!” His arms locked tighter around Draco’s neck when the blonde tried to pass him to Harry.

“Teddy, why don’t you in the kitchen Rosie, Victorie, and Roxy. The grownups need to talk.”

“No! They’re gonna hurt Dray.” Teddy was crying now.

“No one’s going to hurt anyone, I promise.” Draco said, stroking the boy’s head. “Go play with your friends.”

Teddy sniffled, but he nodded and took Rose’s hand before walking to the kitchen. Roxanne and Victorie follow, urged on by their mothers.

“Bill, Ron would you put your wands away?” Harry asked, irritated.

Bill reluctantly did so, but Ron ignored him and continued to glare at Draco. “Ronald, away now! There will be no fighting today, but I do want explanations Harry Potter as to why a _Malfoy_ is standing in my house.” She sounded quite angry and Harry gulped.

He scratched his neck nervously. “You were all bugging me about who I’ve been dating and insisting that I bring him to Christmas, so I did. This is precisely why I didn’t tell any of you who it was. I’m sorry, Draco.” Harry caught the blonde’s eye but he only shrugged, back straight and apathetic Malfoy mask set in place. It hurt Harry to see that mask again. He hadn’t seen it for so long, he’d gotten used to Draco’s easy smile and quick laugh.

“But Malfoy, Harry, really?” Ron demanded. He’d lowered his wand, but it wasn’t put away.

“He’s changed, Ron!”

“His aunt tried to murder my daughter.” Molly insisted.

“And you killed her. He is not guilty of her crimes, Molly.” Harry had never fought with the Weasleys before but he was willing to fight for this.

“Just forget it, Harry.” Draco sighed. “I’ll just go home.”

“Draco…”

“I don’t want to ruin your Christmas. I’ll see you and Teddy tomorrow.” Harry watched as Draco stepped back into the floor and disappeared in swirling green flames.

“Way to go.” Harry sighed. “Teddy, come on we’re leaving.”

“Why?!” Teddy whined as he came back in from the kitchen, his tears long forgotten. He looked back and forth, “Dray?”

Harry was pleased to see that they at least looked guilty as he picked up Teddy. “I’m not going to leave him, so if you guys can’t handle that then this is goodbye.” He walked back into the floo until he was standing back in his sitting room. Upon realizing that Draco was not there, they traveled to his flat. Draco looked up as his floo flared to life, the shock on his face making Harry laugh.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as Teddy crawled into his lap and Harry settled on the couch beside him.

“I wasn’t going to stay there if they weren’t accepting of you.”

“But they’re your family.”

“And they’ll come along when they realize that I’m serious.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“You’re not, they are.” Harry smiled and took the blonde’s hand. “Come on, let’s go to my place and I’ll show you some muggle Christmas movies I think you’ll like.”

 

*******

 

It was a couple hours later that Harry’s floo flared to life and Hermione stepped from the flames. She looked nervous and frazzled. She returned the hug Teddy gave her, before he went to his room pouting that the grownups had to talk again.

“Harry.” She gave him a hug and a nod to Draco. “Malfoy.”

“Granger.” He returned her nod. “Or is it Weasley now?”

“It’s Weasley now.” She smiled. “Look Harry, everyone’s really sorry. They were just surprised is all. Molly says she was out of line and should not have let prejudice dictate her actions.”

“And Ron?” Harry asked.

She gave a slight grimace. “He’s not happy, but he won’t cause any problems. He just doesn’t understand. Many of them don’t. Malfoy did a lot to all of us in school, but if you trust him than so do I. It’s obvious that you care about him. Teddy too.”

“Thank you, Mione.”

“Thank you, as well.” Draco shook her hand.

“Now would you guys please come back? We’d all really like for you to be there. It’s not a party without you and Rosie and Victorie really miss Teddy.”

“What do you say, Draco?” Harry asked. He wanted to go, but he wanted Draco to be comfortable with it.

“Please?! Please?! Please?!” Teddy cried from the stairs making them all laugh.

“Yeah, why not.” Draco shrugged, but Harry could see reluctance in his eyes.

“I’ll stay with you.” Harry reassured him after Hermione had returned to the burrow with Teddy.

“You’d better or those damn redheads will eat me alive.” Draco grumbled, but leaned over to steal a kiss before they stepped through into the burrow. Harry was immediately tackled by Ginny in a tight hug.

“Heya Harry, Malfoy.” Dean Thomas smirked from the couch. They must’ve been brought up to speed since they hadn’t been present earlier.

“Food is just about ready.” Molly smiled from the kitchen. “Harry and Malfoy, I’m sorry for my scene earlier.”

“It’s alright, Mrs. Weasley. I’ve done a lot of wrong to a good many of you and for that I’m sorry. Someday I’ll make it up to you.” Draco announced to the room, which proceeded to fall once again into silence until Fleur announced from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

After that, it all seemed to go easily. A few people cast glances at Draco as if they expected him to suddenly step up onto the table, whip out his wand, and start cursing everyone. When he didn’t do anything to anyone, he hardly even participated in conversation, they began to stop. He stuck with Harry, Teddy, or Hermione. It made Harry a bit sad, but he was happy to see Hermione attempting to pull him into the conversation and include him. Eventually Ron pulled him aside. They donned coats and stepped out into the back porch.

“Harry are you sure about this? About Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“And you’re happy?”

“More than I have been in a long time.”

“And Teddy?”

“He doesn’t fully understand, but they adore each other.”

“Okay…”

“Ron, if it’s gonna be a problem….”

“No, no problem, but if he hurts either of you, I’ll make him suffer.” He said with a grin.

“Alright, I can deal with that. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I get it. Just no more secrets, okay?”

“Yeah.” He clapped his friend on the back and returned inside where Harry slipped up the stairs to go to the bathroom. Voices drew his attention to one of the bedrooms.

“Just what exactly are your intentions?” That was Bill’s voice.

“I don’t have any nefarious intent if that’s what you’re implying.” And that was Draco’s sneer. Whatever they were talking about wasn’t good if he was using that tone.

“We’re not _implying_ anything. We’re _saying_ we don’t trust you.” George this time.

“And I don’t give a damn. I’m not dating any of _you_ , so hate me all you want. I _love_ him. I love both of them, so believe me or not but just leave me the hell alone.” Draco nearly snarled out his response.

“For what it’s worth, I believe you. But Harry and Teddy are family, so if you hurt either of them I will not hesitate to feed you to my dragons.” Charlie informed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left to go.


	9. Epilogue

Four Years Later

 

The thing about night clubs is that they can lead to events that change your life before you even notice. For Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy that was definitely true.

“Harry!” Draco cried out.

“Hush now, or you’ll wake the kids.” Harry whispered in his ear as he thrust into Draco’s tight heat, slamming into his prostate and gaining a strangled moan.

“Damn it, stop teasing me!” The blonde hissed when Harry stopped moving once again.

“All you have to do it ask?” Harry smirked, fingers just barely caressing his husband’s length. Draco thrust forward in an attempt to gain friction but only got air instead. He groaned in frustration.

“Pleeease.” He moaned out and then Harry was slamming into him, hand tightening around his cock until the blonde through his head back and sobbed out his release. Harry followed moments later, biting into Draco’s shoulder to keep from crying out.

“Happy anniversary.” Harry grinned as he settled himself next to Draco.

“Yeah, yeah. We should get dressed. Hermione will be here soon.” Draco said, but he made no move to get up.

“We’ve got time for a nap.” Harry replied, nuzzling the blonde’s neck.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You love me, though.”

“For some unknown reason.” The smile took all the snark away from the words. A baby crying down the hall pulled them out of their banter. “It’s your turn.”

“No way, I got up this morning.”

A second cry joined the first and they both groaned, getting out of bed and pulling on pants. They made their way to the nursery next to their room where their one year old twins were standing in their crib crying. Harry picked up the blonde who rarely ever cried. “Hey Scorpius, what’s the matter? Did your brother wake you?”

“Alright, Al, I’m here. Stop crying.” The dark haired baby was giggling within moments, knotting his hands in his dad’s long blonde hair.

“Dad! Dray! Mione’s here.” Teddy’s voice drifted up the stairs. They headed downstairs to find Hermione already holding their three year old, James.

“You two aren’t even dressed!” She handed James to Teddy and took the twins. “Go, get dressed. Ron will be here any moment with Rose and Hugo.”

They went and dressed. Harry noticed that Draco wore the cufflinks he’d gotten for him on their first Christmas together and he made sure to tuck the pocket watch Draco had gotten him into his pocket. They waved goodbye to their four kids and headed out to make their reservation. Harry reflected on the past five years and he couldn’t think of one thing that he’d change. They’d gotten married after a year together and it had been such a huge press story that they’d spent six months in the states to avoid the papers. That’s where they’d met the witch who’d agreed to be their surrogate for their son James. He was born about a year after their marriage. James looked just like Harry and Teddy adored his baby brother.

Two years later they decided to have another child and had gotten twin boys. Both had Draco’s pale skin and silver eyes, one of them a platinum blonde and the other dark haired. The Weasleys’ had warmed up to Draco, adopting him into their family by the time they got married. It was wonderful. After the war Harry would never have though that he’d have something like this. He never thought he would find someone to spend his life with and he looked forward to the years to come.


End file.
